irrepleaceable
by vcvegeta
Summary: My view on how vegeta and bulma got together in the three years gap after her break up with yamcha.


Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z nor its characters.This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it and feel free to review. This is inspired by irreplaceable by beyonce, I just decided to make it into a story. I hope you enjoy it.

It was a wonderful morning at 9:30 am, the sun is bright . In the Briefs household bulma and yamcha were eating breakfast but it got intense as they speak so the problem started to rise again. After fighting over vegeta with yamcha about how I give him attention, but I can't deny the fact I stare at him, I am a woman who is attracted to muscular men and he just has that dark aura and profound black eyes that pierce into your soul. Yamcha just demanded me to kick him out of the house. After 20 minutes of fighting i came upstairs furious while yamcha just came up after me.

I heard my door being knocked by yamcha .

" Bulma open up the door, "-yamcha said while he kept getting angrier

"Don't you dare come upstairs to tell me to kick vegeta out, he has no where to stay plus he could help us defeat the androids if you forgot it's already been almost one year since it was announced"-bulma said while opening the door

''He always picks up fights with me and I don't like how you stare at me , I can see you staring him since your dream few months ago and not to mention he's a cold murderer who killed me and his purpose is to kill goku'' -yamcha said

I just observe the way he is. And that dream i shouldn't have told you ,you keep using it against me in every fight and I won't kick him out just because you ask me'' -bulma said while yelling

''I will come back later when you are more calm , I don't want to fight over vegeta with you ''-yamcha said while leaving bulma alone in her room.

''Who you think you are coming at my house telling me who and who not to have over at my house ugh we keep fighting because you make us fight''-bulma said while she threw the door closed.

She jump in her bed while covering her face from the pillow she yell out of anger the last thing she want is to hear yamcha or vegeta.

But her thought was not hear because someone was yelling WOMAN so loud on the other side of her room door.

"Great "-she says while thinking' this is the last thing i wanted to hear '

"Yes vegeta"-she said in a bad humor

"Woman fix the gravity room at this instant"- vegeta demanded.

"That can wait, i am busy can't you see?"bulma said while walking down the stairs to her lab

" woman i demand you repair the chamber , don't you know who you are talking to , i am the prince of...-vegeta got cut off as bulma interrupted

" yes the prince of all saiyans but not to mention it's only three of you and you are no prince to me "-she laugh while saying it

Women dont forget I've killed thousands with no remorse , I could kill you right now-vegeta said while his vein was popping out of his forehead

" do it I dare you , goku will kill you and not to mention nobody will repair your precious gravity room " bulma said

Do not mention that weak third class he's a clown - he replied while getting closer to her trying to intimidate her

" you do not scare me , as for your precious gravity I will repair it later today it's only 10 am "-bulma

"I demanded you to repair the gravity room at this instant and I want it done before lunch time "-he said

"Listen mister I will repair it when I can and I want "-she was pisser at his demands because nobody told her what to do especially at her house

" you want to die ? "-vegeta said

"No i am too young and I have many wishes to achieve "-bulma said

" then shut up and repair the gravity room"-vegeta said

" fine you jerk ,I will repair your gravity room for the 5th time this week "-she sight as she went out of her room to the garden .

Vegeta was left behind with many thoughts of how to come back at her from her recent insult . He left to follow bulma to check she was doing her work as requested by him.

It's been 4 hours later and she was tired , sweaty and hungry. The asshole of vegeta made the control panel overwork and then it cause it to burn few cables and some damages he made from training and throwing blasts.

"Bulma, darling the food is served come out and eat "-bunny said as usual with her big smile

"Yes mother , I will be there in 5 minutes "-bulma said while she finish small details

Her mother left to the kitchen to find vegeta. As she saw him take place in the table she offer him big amounts of different kinds of foods.

When vegeta look up and saw bulma enter the dinning area he stop eating and ask if the gravity room was done as he requested as he got the answer he expected he continue eating.

Bulma after eating she went to her lab and done few tasks , chores and personal things before the night time hit and her clock showed it was 10:30pm. She expect yamcha to call or leave a message to her but she got nothing. She was pissed but decided that she would spoil herself tonight but something still stays at the back of her mind. Who she really loves ?

I hope you like the first chapter, I will post whenever I can and try to be constant. Please leave me a review. English is not my first language .

Thank-you.


End file.
